Letting you go isn't easy
by kuroi Honoo
Summary: Holl/!maleIndo. Netherlands dan Indonesia mengingat kembali masa lalu mereka, yang indah dan juga yang pedih, mereka juga teringat akan setiap perpisahan mereka, selalu menyakitkan. OC include.
1. Chapter 1

Hallo semua! Ya aku tau aku seharusnya nge-update story ku yang lain, tapi sekarang aku lagi gila FIFA World Cup, jadi ingetnya Netherlands terus~! Eh nyambung-nyambung ke cerita-cerita deh~!

Oh ya! Cerita ini bisa dibilang lumayan sulit kalau kalian nggak bisa ikutin flownya, soalnya ini cerita bisa dari sisi pandang orang yang berbeda, timeline yang berbeda, dan ada beberapa OC yang bubkan Negara, melainkan provinsi. Cuman itu aja sih… enjoy ya~!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Paling juga Cuma Yogyakarta. Indonesia aja bukan milikku… aku minjem banyak karakter… Btw Indonesia milik IlovechocolateMilk di deviantart.

Penjelasan: Italic= masa lalu.

Re-Write! Thank you LvNa-cHaN, 17goingon12, dan NakamaLuna, yang telah memberitahukan aku tentang kesalahan-kesalahanku! duuh smoga sekarang abis aku baca ulang lagi, kesalahannya telah mengurang...

* * *

"Heh! Masih berpikir kamu bisa mengalahkan aku, Jepang?" kata Netherlands di antara hembusan nafas yang berat.

"And the winner is Netherlands!" (Dan pemenangnya adalah Netherlands!) kata MC world cup.

Terdengarlah suara sorakan yang meriah.

"hmm… mungkin tidak… tapi…" kata Jepang, dia juga kelelahan sehabis pertandingannya, mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman dengan Netherlands, "Semoga kita dapat bertemu lagi di pertandingan lainnya ya Netherlands-san… dan selamat atas kemenangan anda" Kata Jepang tersenyum manis.

"_Tenang saja, aku akan mengurusnya dengan baik."_

Mata Netherlands berubah dari tatapan sombong menjadi tatapan punuh kebencian, dan menabok tangan Jepang dengan tenang.

Jepang terlihat terkejut dan juga sedikit takut.

"Jangan berharap terlalu tinggi, kamu tak akan bisa se-level dengan aku" Kata Netherlands dengan dinginnya.

"Ta-tapi… saya…" Jepang mulai gagap, dan bingung tentang apa yang harus dia lakukan.

"Ingat Jepang, walaupun senyuman kamu dapat membuat banyak orang gembira, tetapi tetap saja aku mempunyai kebencian pribadi terhadap engkau" tatapan Netherlands tetap saja dingin dan tidak ada emosi yang keluar pada waktu dia bicara.

Jepang yang akhirnya sadar dengan apa yang Netherlands bicarakan segera menunduk, "Netherland-san kalau ini tentang Indonesia-kun, Maafkan saya! Saya sekarang sedang berjuang untuk memperbaiki hubungan saya dengan Negara-Negara lain yang telah saya sakiti, termasuk Indonesia-kun…"

Netherlands hanya membalikan tubuhnya, tidak memberi Jepang satu katapun tentang apa yang dia pikirkan.

'Apa gunanya membenci Jepang sekarang? Dia sedang berjuangkan? Bukannya seharusnya aku memberi dia lebih banyak penghargaan?'

"_Jangan disentuh… masih sakit…"_

Netherlands meringis saat dia mengingat keadaan Indonesia pada waktu dia menemukan pemuda itu.

Pemuda berambut acak-acakan itu mempunyai banyak sekali luka di punggungnya dari dia, dan juga yang paling menyakitkan, dari Jepang.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"INDONESIA!"

"HAH? HUH? EH-? Apa?" pemuda malang malang itu bagun dari tidurnya dengan kaget.

Bosnya Indonesia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ampun dah Indonesia… kamu kalau ngantuk jangan paksakan diri dong" Kata Bosnya Indonesia.

"Ah tapi Pak… masih banyak kerjaan… lagian kalau di tinggal sehari aja, 'tuh kerjaan menumpuk bisa-bisa aja buat anak gunung Krakatau nangis…" Indonesia kemudian menempelkan kepalanya lagi ke meja.

"Nggak se-extreme itu kale! Tapi Indonesia, kamu telah nginep di tempat ini selama 4 hari berturut-turut! Masa kamu nggak capek?"

Indonesia sudah tidur pulas di mejanya.

"INDONESIA! BANGUN!"

"AAAHHHH! OH! 'Napa Bos?"

Laki-laki yang terlihat lebih tua itu menghembuskan nafas, "Indonesia, ambillah cuti selama 1 minggu. Sehabis itu kamu boleh membawa kopiko sebanyak-banyaknya ke sini" mendengar itu Indonesia lompat dari kursinya dan memeluk Bosnya.

"Makasih banyak pak!" lalu lari keluar ruangan.

"Jangan memaksakan diri terlalu berlebihan ya Indonesia? Kamukan masih muda…" (1) senyum Bosnya Indonesia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sesampainya Indonesia di rumah dia segera mandi dan makan bakso, kerena masih lapar dia makan lagi nasi goreng.

"Ah! Enaknya bisa makan sebanyak ini!" menyenderkan dirinya di kursi ruang tamunya, dengan senyuman lebar.

"Mau ngapain lagi ya?" melihat-lihat ke sekeliling rumahnya dan menemukan buku tua yang mengambil perhatiannya.

Berdiri dari kursinya, Indonesia berjalan menuju rak buku itu dan mengeluarkan buku tua itu.

Ternyata buku tua itu adalah Photo book, foto-foto tua yang di simpan oleh Indonesia tentang masa lalunya dia, walaupun kenangan-kenangan itu bisa membuatnya kepikiran kembali ke masa lalunya yang baik dan yang buruk. Memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat kembali foto-foto tua itu Indonesia kembali duduk ke kursi ruang tamunya.

'Dari pada nggak ada kerjaan…' pikir Indonesia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hey Netherlands! Good job out there!" (Hei Netherlands kerjaan bagus di luar sana!) teriak Denmark.

"Dank u" (Terima kasih) jawab Netherlands dengan muka datar.

"Hei! Kok gitu sih? Yo kita merayakan kemenangan kamu ini dengan minum-minum bir!" senyuman Denmark melebar, dan merangkul Netherlands.

"Nee, Dank je, ik ben echt moe, een andere keer oke?" (nggak usah makasih, aku sangat lelah, kapan –kapan aja ya?) kata Netherlands, memang terdengar di sangat lelah, dan Denmark tahu kalau alasan kenapa dia lelah bukan karena habis bermain bola.

"Oi! Ringe til mig, nar du har brug for noget!" (Oi! Telpon aku kalau kamu membutuhkan apapun!)

Netherlands hanya menjawab dengan mengangkat tangannya.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Indonesia tersenyum sedih saat dia melihat foto –foto itu.

'Sekarang gue baru ingat Kenapa gue 'dah lama nggak buka buku foto ini…' pikir Indonesia dengan sedih.

Hampir semua foto yang di ambil adalah Foto-foto pada waktu dia masih kecil, dan pada waktu dia masih dalam 'jajahan' Netherlands.

"Heh…" Indonesia tersenyum kecil.

Membalikan halaman lagi.

"Aneh ya? Padahal dulunya perasaan gue nggak begitu terasa kalau gue di jajah deh…" melihat foto pada waktu dia berumur 7 tahun tersenyum lebar dengan laki-laki tinggi di belakangnya.

"oh iya… aku ingat hari itu…"

Membiarkan pikirannya kembali ke masa lalu, Indonesia memejamkan matanya.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pintu rumah Netherlands terbuka, menarik perhatian Belgium yang tersenyum lebar setelah mengetahui kalau itu kakaknya.

"Broer! felicitatie! heb je een andere wedstrijd!" (kakak! Selamat! Kamu telah memenangkan pertandingan lagi!) teriak Belgium memeluk Kakaknya.

Tampaknya Netherlands masih terlalu terpacu dengan dunianya sendiri, sampai-sampai pada waktu adiknya memeluknya dia hanya terus jalan menuju kamarnya. Meninggalkan Belgium sendiri di depan pintu masuk.

"Wat is er mis met hem?" (apa masalah dengannya?) Tanya Belgium ke dirinya sendiri.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sesampainya Netherlands di kamarnya, dia tidak membuang waktu untuk ganti pakaian, langsung saja dia lompat ke ranjangnya.

'Indonesia…' itulah kata terakhir yang dia pikirkan sebelum pikirannya kembali pada masa Indonesia di rebut oleh Jepang.

-Flash back—

"Japan klootzak! Hoe durf je in te krijgen om mijn grondgebied!" (Jepang kamu bajingan! Berani-beraninya kamu masuk ke territory ku!) teriak Netherlands di pesisiran Pasir pantai.

Tidak jauh dari dia, ada seseorang berambut hitam mengengok ke belakang untuk melihat orang yang memanggilnya.

"Ah Netherlands-san senang bertemu denganmu lagi…" kata pria itu, sepertinya tangan kanannya sedang menjambak rambut seorang pemuda yang Netherlands kenal jelas.

"I-Indonesia…" mata pria berambut jabrik itu penuh rasa kaget, takut dan kebencian.

"Jepang… lepaskan Indonesia! Dia miliku!" teriak Netherlands, tangannya siap untuk menonjok.

"Oh maksudmu dia?" mengangkat Indonesia dengan rambutnya, Indonesia hanya dapat meringis kesakitan, dia tidak dapat bergerak dengan bebas, Netherlands bisa melihat itu.

Kedua tangan Indonesia di ikat di belakang dengan tali, pakaiannya kotor dan dia sangat kacau.

"Ho-Holland… p-perg..gi…ce…pat…" Indonesia hanya bisa bilang itu setelah itu Jepang melemparnya ke pasir dengan kasar dan mengeluarkan Katananya.

"INDONESIA!" Netherlands segera lari menuju tubuh Indonesia yang telah jatuh, tapi di hentikan oleh penjaga-penjaga Jepang, yang segera mengelilingi dia dengan senjata di tangan mereka.

"Kamu sebaiknya diam, Indonesia-kun… sudahlah, menyerah saja…" menggunakan ujung dari katanya yang tertutup untuk memukul Indonesia dari belakang. Pemuda berambut acak-ackan itu hanya bisa tersenyum sombong.

"Ti…tidak… ak…kan…" suaranya lemah tapi tetap saja Indonesia itu keras kepala.

"Baiklah" dengan itu Jepang menendang perut Indonesia dengan kerasnya, sampai-sampai Indonesia membatukkan darah.

"INDO!" teriak Netherlands sekali lagi.

"Netherlands-san saya sarankan anda pergi dari tempat ini, dan tenang saja, saya akan mengurusnya denagn baik." dengan itu Netherlands di tarik oleh prajurit-prajurit Jepang dan di lempar ke kapalnya.

Mengetahui bahwa dia tidak akan menang sekarang, Netherlands teriak dari ujung kapalnya.

"INDONESIA! BERTAHANLAH! AKU JANJI! AKU JANJI AKU AKAN MEMENANGKAN KAMU KEMBALI!"

Walaupun jauh dari daratan Netherlands dapat melihat senyuman pedih dan mata yang kosong menatap padanya, dan setelah itu dia tidak berani melihat ke arah Indonesia lagi, karena Jepang telah melanjutkan penyiksaannya terhadap Indonesia.

-3 Tahun kemudian—

"Jadi bagaimana Jepang? Siap untuk kalah?" kata Netherlands menginjak kepala Jepang lebih dalam lagi ke darat.

"Neth-Netherland… Ti-TIDAK AKAN!" teriak Jepang.

Netherlands tersenyum jahat, dan menjambak rambut Jepang dengan kasar "Ingat Jepang, apa saja yang kamu telah lakukan terhadap Indonesia akan aku lakukan ke engkau" tatapan mata Netherlands membuktikan kalau dia itu Sirius. Jepang mulai menyesal atas keputusannya.

Saat Netherlands mengangkat senjatanya dan siap menembak Jepang, tetapi salah satu dari prajurit Belanda teriak kepada dia.

"De heer Nederland! kunnen we niet vinden Indonesië!" (Tuan Netherlands! Kami tak dapat menemukan Indonesia!) teriaknya.

Membalikan paerhatiannya ke Jepang, Netherlands melemparnya ke tanah dan menujukan senjantannya ke Jepang.

"Dimana Indonesia?"

"Heh! Seperti saya akan memberitahu mu…" Kata Jepang menghapus darah yang ada di bawah mulutnya.

Tanpa ragu-ragu Netherlands menembak tangan kanannya Jepang.

"!" teriak laki-laki asia itu.

"Aku 'tak akan ragu-ragu untuk menembakmu lagi, sekarang… Mana Indonesia?"

Sambil meringis Jepang memplototi Netherland dengan penuh kebencian, "Tidak akan kau menemukannya…"

Netherlands menembak kaki kiri Jepang. Jeritan perih terdengar sampai ke telinga seseorang yang di kurung di suatu tempat.

"Dia… kembali?" Tanya orang itu.

-0-

"Jadi Jepang?" Tanya Netherlands sekali lagi, "Ini kesempatan terakhir kamu lho" menujukan senapannya ke kepala Jepang, yang sekarang sangat ketakutan.

"Ba-Baiklah! Dia ada di tempatku… di salah satu kamarnya mungkin…" Jepang bilang, dia kalah.

"Bagus" dengan itu Netherlands membalikan tubuhnya, "Oh ya Jepang?"

Sebuah peluru tertembak ke bagian perut Jepang.

"Itulah yang kamu dapatkan kalau kamu merampok dari aku"

Setelah itu Jepang di bawa lari oleh prajurit-prajuritnya, sementara itu Netherland bergegas ke 'rumah' yang Jepang telah tinggali.

"Indonesia! Kamu dimana? Aku sudah mengusir Jepang dari tempat ini! Indonesia!" teriak Netherlands (setelah dia masuk ke rumah terkunci itu dengan cara mendobrakan pintu masuknya).

Netherlands keliling-keliling rumah itu tapi tidak dapat menemukan Indonesia.

"Bangsat! Jangan-Jangan Jepang bohong lagi! Gue jajah juga 'tuh Negara!" rasa kesal mengelilingi kepala Netherlands, sampai dia mendenger sesuatu, yang terdengar seperti suara beling pecah, mengikuti suara yang hanya sedetik itu dia dengar, dia menemukan pintu kamar yang belum dia periksa.

"INDONESIA! Kalau kamu disana jawablah!"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"hm… mungkin aku salah denger…" sewaktu Netherlands mau menjauh dari kamar itu terdengar ketokan dari dalam.

"Hmmm? Indonesia? Itu kamu ya?" kembali ke depan pintu itu, dengan sedikit rasa harapan.

"Holly…?" suara yang dia dapatkan terdengar sangat lemah dan serak.

"INDO! Mundur sejauh mungking dari pintu! Aku akan merobohkannya!" teriak laki-laki Belanda itu.

"1… 2… 3!" dan pintu itu pun terbuka.

Saat pintu terbuka Netherland terkejut dengan apa yang dia lihat.

"In-Indonesia… ini apa?"

"Jangan disentuh… masih sakit…" kata Indonesia dengan lemah.

Punggung belakangnya penuh dengan luka, dan beberapa dari masih berdarah.

"Maafkan aku Indo…" memeluk Indonesia dengan hati-hati.

"Seharusnya aku datang lebih awal…." Selama ini Indonesia hanya terduduk di lantai dan Netherlands memeluknya sambil menagis lega, tapi ekspresi Indonesia bukanlah yang di harapkannya.

"Indonesia? Kamu kenapa?" melihat mata Indonesia yang kosong dan menggelap, tubuhnya yang kelihatannya lebih kurus dari pada waktu dia tinggalkan, dan tubuh yang penuh luka, membuat Netherlands meringis.

"Neth…"

"Ya Indo?"

"Aku capek… dan lapar…. Antarkan aku ke rumahku dong… aku butuh melihat ke adaan Jakarta, Bandung dan Jogya… aku takut... kalau ada hal yang buruk telah menimpa mereka..."

Setelah itu Indonesia memejamkan matanya di pelukan Netherlands.

Netherlands tersenyum lega dan mengusap pipinya Indonesia "kamu masih aja keras kepala ya?"

Jawaban yang Netherlands terima hanyalah angukan kecil.

"Baiklah! Kita kembali yuk Indo!" dengan itu Netherlands mengangkat Indonesia dengan cara '_Bridal style' _.

-End of Flashback—

Saat Netherlands membuka matanya, matahari sudah bersinar terang.

"Sudah pagi ya?"

Lalu Belgium datang ke kamarnya dan membuka horden kamarnya dengan lebar.

" 's Ochtends broer!" (pagi kakak!)

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" teriak Netherlands.

"MIJN OGEN! MIJN OGEN! HET BRANDT!" (Mataku! Mataku! Terbakar!) Netherland teriak lagi sambil berguling-guling di ranjang.

* * *

Yeah jadi! Ini bakal kira-kira berchapter! kalau ada kesalahan maaf ya...

(1)Indonesia memang lebih muda. Umurnya (kata IloveChocolateMilk) sekitar 19 tahun-an.

Btw kalau ada kata SMS artinya itu aku sengaja bukannya nggak tau ya? Dan maaf klo OOC... =P

Review ya! Klo ada yang salah kasih tahu sekalian.


	2. Chapter 2

Genre: Drama/Angst/Humor. Terserah lu dah~ =3=

* * *

"Hei Mah! Liat deh!" sewaktu Jogja sampai di rumah Indonesia, dia segera lari ke ruang tamu, hanya untuk melihat Indonesia sedang menggengam buku tua dan tetesan air mata dapat terlihat jatuh perlahan- lahan ke buku tua itu.

Kaget, Jogja segera lari ke sisi pemuda yang lebih tua itu.

"Hey, Pah! Kenapa?" Tanya laki-laki muda berambut abu-abu hitam itu. Tidak mendapat jawaban dari 'ayahnya' Jogja melihat ke buku tua itu dan terseyum sedih, seperti apa yang dilakukan Indonesia pada saat pertama kali dia membuka buku itu.

"Londo ya?" melihat ke wajah sedih Indonesia Jogja memeluk ayahnya.

"Dahlah… itu sudah di masa lalu… sekarang, berjuanglah untuk membuat kenangan yang baru dengannya…"

'Mama dulu juga kayak gini kan? Pada waktu kita mendapatkan kemerdekaan kita?' pikir Jogya dengan sedih.

Dan Indonesia mulai membiarkan semua ingatan dia tentang pria berambut pirang coklat itu, membanjirkan pikirannya.

-**A Long** Flashback— (maksudnya ini cerita akan panjang) ^^

"Holly Holly Liat! Liat~!" anak laki-laki kecil berlari-larian di pantai dengan senyuman lebar di mukanya.

"Ah ada apa Indo?" Tanya pria tinggi dan besar di belakangnya.

"Lautnya indah ya, Holly?"

Melihat ke arah laut dan membiarkan angin laut menyentuh mukanya, Netherlands tersenyum.

"Ah~ Iya memang… Hey Indo, kamu memang narcis ya?" ejek laki-laki itu ke anak kecil yang umurnya tidak lebih dari 7 tahun.

"Ehhh? Maksudnya apa?" Tanya anak kecil itu dengan muka polos. (Emang polos sih…)

"Lautan ini, Lautan inikan bagian dari kamu Indonesia, semua yang ada di pulau ini adalah kamu Indonesia," melihat ke anak kecil itu Netherlands melanjutkan penjelasannya dia, "dan menurutku, banyak sekali dari tempat ini yang bagus, kamu tahu kenapa?"

Anak kecil yang imut itu menggeleng- gelengkan kepalanya.

"Karena," menundukan kepala Indonesia dengan tangannya yang besar itu, Netherlands mengacak-acakan rambut anak kecil itu, "Kamu itu imut dan lucu, karakter kamu juga bagus kok, cuman rada nyebelin aja kandang- kadang, tapi nggak papa kok~ oh! dan setiap Negara terbentuk oleh orang yang merepresentasikan mereka." Kata laki- laki bersosok rambut jabrik itu.

"Oh~ jadi tempatnya Holly penuh dengan orang- orang yang suka mengintip orang lain mandi ya?" tanya anak kecil berambut acak-acakan itu.

Hening.

Hanya ada suara angin berhembus dan air laut menghantam daratan berpasir.

…

"APA?" Teriak laki-laki itu dengan muka merah.

"Ma-Maksudnya a-apa…?"

'Jangan –jangan 'ni anak tau lagi...' pikir Netherlands

"Abisnya waktu itu aku lagi mandi, lalu Holly masuk ke kamar mandi sih~ dah gitu kejadiannya udah terjadi lebih dari 2 kali lho~" muka Indonesia seperti ini (=3=).

"Ng-Ngak lah! itu kan terjadi karena kamu mandi nggak pernah mengunci pintu!"

"OH gitu ya? Hm… ok lah kalau begitu~ lain kali aku mandi, aku akan mengunci pintunya deh~"

'Yah… saying sekali… padahal baru saja aku mau membeli kamera baru…' pikir Netherlands, kecewa.

-0-

Indonesia menangis lebih keras lagi.

"Kenapa… Kenapa aku menangis lebih keras lagi? Padahal itu adalah memory yang Indah!"

Yogya melihat sosok ayahnya yang sedih itu, dan menjawab.

"Mungkin karena, mulai dari saat itu, rakyatmu, dan beberapa provinsi lain mulai memberontak atas penjajahan Londo?"

"I…ya…"

-0-

"Hei Indonesia! Mau ke pantai nggak?" sapa seorang laki-laki bule.

Indonesia yang sekarang berumur 16 tahun, dan sedang berjalan menuju entahlah kemana, menengok ke laki-laki itu.

"Ah Holl- Eh maksudku Netherlands, maaf aku ada rapat dengan beberapa provinsiku dan rakyat-rakyat ku… kapan-kapan saja ya?" tanpa menerima balasan dari Netherlands, Indonesia lanjut berjalan ke tempat tujuannya.

Netherlands cemberut.

"Cuma aku atau Indonesia dan yang lain mulai menjauh dari aku ya?"

Mengangkat bahunya Netherlands memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di Indonesia, dan mungkin, Semoga dia bisa bertemu dengan salah satu provinsinya.

Dan dia beruntung.

"JOGJA~!"

Laki-laki kecil berumur 12 tahun itu menengok ke arah Netherlands.

"Ah~ Londo~! Hallo! Apa kabar?" senyum anak kecil itu.

"Baik~ eh Jogja ma-?"

"AH Jogja! Itu dia kamu!" Teriak sosok anak remaja berambut biru hitam.

"Ehh… Borobudur! Kamu ngapain di sini?" Tanya laki-laki kecil itu.

"Jangan bilang kalau kamu lupa! Hari inikan kita ada pertemuan dengan yang lain! Ayo pergi!" anak remaja yang lebih tinggi itu menarik Jogja untuk pergi.

"Um… Londo? Maaf ya, aku harus pergi…" melihat ke arah Netherland dengan sedih. Borobudur yang mengetahui ini menggenggam tangan Jogja lebih ketat lagi.

"Jogja…"

"Ya… aku tahu… tapi…" menatap mata Borobudur dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca, Borobudur memperlambatkan jalannya.

"Aku tidak mengerti… kenapa? Mama juga akan kesakitankan?" tanyanya dengan sedih.

Borobudur kembali melihat ke depan, "Maafkan aku Jogja… aku juga tidak mengerti mengapa…"

-0-

"Yah~! Jogja juga pergi~! Udah ah! Gue mau balik ke Holland!" dan sehabis itu, Netherland pulang balik ke Holland, tanpa pengetahuannya Indonesia dan yang lain sedang mendiskusikan kemerdekaan, ketika Jepang datang tiba-tiba.

"Hallo semuanya, salam kenal. Aku akan bejuang untuk membantu kalian merdeka, Bagaimana?" Senyum Jepang.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Heh… sehabis itu, 3 tahun kedepannya adalah 3 tahun terburuk di hidupku…"

"Ah masa sih? Bukannya kamu dan Borobudur terpisah dari yang lain, dan karena itu Borobudur harus melindungimu dari si Jepang?" ejek Indonesia.

Muka Jogya memerah seperti tomat, "AH! Ng-Nggak kok! A-Aku w-waktu itu masih kecil dan lemah…" sela Jogya.

"OHW~ gitu ya" lirik Indonesia.

"I-Iya!"

Hening.

Lalu mereka berdua ketawa keras.

"Ahahahaha~ aku sudah lupa, kapan terakhir kali kita berkumpul seperti keluarga…" kata Indonesia.

"Aku ingat!"

"Memory kamu hebat ya?" Indonesia sweat-drop.

"Tentu dong! Akukan Pintar dan juga nggak males, kayak lu!" kata Jogja, memuji dirinya sendiri.

"EH! Gue nggak males ya, maaf!" balas Indonesia.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Bersulang!" teriak seorang laki-laki tampan, mengangkat botol birnya, yang di lanjutkan oleh orang lain yang ada di tempat itu untuk mengangkat minuman mereka.

Hari ini, entah mengapa Netherland mengadakan pesta yang mengumpulkan semua provinsi Indonesia, dan juga mengundang adik-adiknya, Belgium dan Luxembourg.

Hari itu adalah hari yang bahagia untuk semuanya, hari itu semua provinsi mengumpul dan berbicara seperti mereka telah begabung kembali (memang digabungkan kembali sih…), hari itu adalah hari kapan Borobudur untuk pertama kalinya, senyum ke Jogya, dan pada waktu hari itu selesai, bisa di bilang itu adalah saat terburuk bagi Indonesia.

"Ah maafkan saya Indonesia, saya harus membawa Luxembourg balik pulang, apakah kamu benar tidak apa- apa, membawa kakakku pulang? Dia berat lho…" kata Belgium, setelah meminta maaf ke Indonesia.

"Benar tidak apa- apa kok! Rumahku kan dekat dari sini~" kata Indonesia sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, Terima kasih banyak ya Indonesia!" lambai Belgium, dan dia masuk ke mobil belanda kuno yang akan mengantar mereka ke penerbangan mereka kembali ke Eropa.

"Indo… Bir~" Kata Netherlands jelas mabuk.

"NGGAK! Kamu sudah cukup mabok, eh! Nggak! Kamu_** sudah**_ mabok! Ayo cobalah untuk berjalan! Kita pulang sekarang juga!" merangkulkan tangannya Netherland ke pundak dirinya, Indonesia mulai berjalan, dan di perjalan itulah sesuatu terbuka.

"Ugh… Indo?"

"Apa?" balas Indonesia dengan galak.

"Kok marah sih~?" kata Netherlands mengangkat kepalanya sedikit untuk melihat Indonesia.

"Abisnya kamu mabok dan berat sekali sih!" balas Indonesia.

"Oh…" kembali menundukan kepalanya, Netherlands kembali diam.

Indonesia mengetahui kalau Netherlands benar-benar mabuk, dan memberanikan diri untuk menanyakan pertanyaan penting ke laki-laki bule itu.

"Hey Holl?"

"Hmmm…?"

"Aku berpikir, apa yang akan kamu lakukan kalau aku meninggalkan kamu?" Tanya Indonesia.

Netherlands hening sebentar, lalu menjawab "Kalau itu terjadi, maka aku akan berjuang keras untuk membuat kamu kembali kepadaku, dan aku 'tak akan membiarkan apapun mengam…bilmu… dari aku…" lalu Netherlands tertidur pulas, untung saja perjalanan mereka sudah tidak jauh lagi.

"Begitu ya…? kalau gitu kamu harus…" tetesan airmata mulai membasahi pipi Indonesia, "Maafkan aku, Holly…"

-WW2—

"INDONESIA!"

Hujan membasahi medan tempur perang ini.

Tidak jauh di depan ada sosok pemuda yang menggungakan baju perang orang Indonesia, dan memakai ikatan kepala merah putih.

Benderanya Indonesia.

"D-DASAR KAMU! Berani-beraninya kamu memulai pertempuran!" teriak Netherlands.

Sosok pemuda berambuk hitam itu menengok kebelakang dan memandang ke Netherlands, denagan tatapan penuh kebencian.

"AKU YANG MULAI? AKU? BUKA MATAMU LEBAR- LEBAR NETHERLANDS!" balas Indonesia, menggengam bambu runcingnya lebih keras lagi dan melanjutkan bicaranya.

"SIAPA YANG MENYIKSA RAKYATKU DIAM- DIAM? SIAPA YANG TELAH MEMAKSA RAKYATKU UNTUK BEKERJA SEHARIAN TANPA DIBERI MAKANAN YANG CUKUP DAN ITUPUN DARI TUA SAMPAI YANG MUDA! SIAPA YANG SELALU MENGINGKARI JANJINYA? Dan… yang paling buruk Netherlands…" menundukan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan airmatanya, dan menyalahkan air di pipinya itu adalanh air hujan yang turun.

Mengangkat kepalanya dengan muka menangis Indonesia melanjutkan, "Siapa yang telah membohongiku selama ini…?" pertanyaan terakhir itulah yang melukai hati Netherlands lebih sakit dari pertanyaan/ omelan yang lain.

"I-Indonesia…" berjalan perlahan-lahan menuju Indonesia, Netherlands merasa masih banyak yang harus dia jelaskan kepada Indonesia. Tapi sayangnya, Indonesia tidak mau mendengarkannya.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT!" teriak pemuda itu, mengangkat bambu runcingnya, menujukan benda itu ke Netherlands. Netherlands mengetahui apa yang baik, diam di tempat.

"Indonesia! Dengarkan aku! Itu semua… adalah perbuatan Bosku! Percayalah! Aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal-hal itu dengan sengaja!" Netherlands menjelaskan.

Tapi tetap saja bambu runcingnya Indonesia tidak bergerak dari posisinya.

"Jadi, yang hampir membunuh Portugal juga suruhan Bosmu? Yang menyelamatkan aku dari Jepang juga Bosmu? Yang… membuat aku… sayang padamu, juga Bosmu ya…? Netherlands?" Indonesia tidak teriak seperti yang tadi, tapi kata- katanya menusuk hati Netherlands seperti jutaan pedang memotongnya.

"Bu-Bukan begitu Indonesia… aku memang-" jawab Netherlands dengan sedih.

"Kalau begitu apa? Kamu mahu apakan aku lagi Netherlands? Lihatlah sekelilingmu! Rakyatku berjuang mati- matian untuk mendapatkan kemerdekaan kita! Dan, sudah tahukah engkau berapa lama kami telah merencanakan untuk kemerdekaan ini?"

Netherlands mengeleng- gelengkan kepalanya.

"Dari sebelum Jepang menjajah aku…"

Mata Netherlands melebar.

"Jadi selama ini? Kamu dan yang lain telah menjauhiku untuk…" Tanya Netherlands kaget.

"Ya, tapi setelah kamu menyelamatkan aku dan yang lain dari Jepang, aku mulai berpikir, 'apakah aku benar- benar mau kemerdekaan ini'? tapi rakyatku tanpa ragu- ragu bilang mereka masih mahu kemerdekaan, maka itulah jawabanku!"

'Walau sampai sekarang pun, aku masih menanyakan pertanyaan itu ke diriku sendiri…' tapi Indonesia membiarkan kalimat terakhir itu untuk tidak keluar dari mulutnya.

"Heh… kalau begitu," entah kenapa Indonesia mempersiapkan dirinya di posisi menyerang, karena suara Netherlands yang baru dia dengar adalah suara yang sama pada waktu dia masih kecil yang mendengar teriakan Portugal yang hampir di bunuh oleh pemilik suara itu.

"Aku tak punya pilihan lain ya?" tanpa peringatan, Netherlands menyerang Indonesia.

"_Hei Holly, apa bahasa belandanya aku cinta kamu?" _

Untung saja Indonesia sudah di posisi menyerang, maka dia bisa melindungi dirinya dari serangannya Netherlands.

"_Hmm? Kenapa kamu mahu tahu?"_

"Tch… neuken!" (Fuck) kutuk Netherlands. Menggunakan salah Satu tangannya Netherlands menonjok Indonesia, tentu saja pemuda malang itu jatuh karena tekannanya.

"_Sudahlah! Kasih tau aku aja! Pliss~" _

Indonesia meludahkan darah dan mengambil bambu runcingnya yang jatuh itu, dan menyerang secara tiba-tiba ke Netherlands, menghasilkan lengan baju tangan kiri Nertherlands untuk robek, dan lama kelamaan darah mulai keluar.

"_Oke oke! Bahasa belandanya itu, Ik hou van je."_

Melihat darah mulai mengalir, Netherlands menjadi Sirius dengan perang ini.

"Dasar kamu!" teriak Netherlands, mengeluarkan senapannya dan mulai menembak ke Indonesia. Untung beberapa tembakan pertama tidak mengenai pemuda berkulit matang itu.

"_Oh… Hmm! Kalau begitu, Holly?"_

"_Iya, apa?"_

Tapi pada tembakan ke 5 atau ke 6_, _sebuah peluru mengenai kaki kanan Indonesia.

"AAAAHHHH!" teriak pemuda itu, dan jatuh ke tanah menggengam kakinya yang luka itu. Netherlands mengambil waktu ini untuk berjalan mendekati Indonesia dengan muka tak beremosi.

Menujukan senapanya ke kepala Indonesia, Netherlands berkata, "Ada kata terakhir?"

"_Holly! Ik hou van je!" senyum anak kecil itu dengan lebar._

Mata Netherlands melebar, kata- kata Indonesia itu melayang dipikirannya.

Indonesia sadar bahwa Netherlands telah menurunkan senapannya sedikit, dan menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk menyerang Netherlands.

"_Ahahaha~ Ik hou ook van jou, Indonesia" balas pria bermata coklat itu._

Pada waktu Netherlands manyadarkan diri, yang dia lihat hanyalah Indonesia menancapkan bambu runcingnya ke dada kanannya. Sekarang gilirannya Netherlands untuk membatukan darah.

Netherlands mulai terengah-engah, dan jatuh berlutut ke tanah.

"Aku menang Netherlands… Jangan menyangkal itu…" kata Indonesia juga terengah-engah ke sosok Netherlands yang sedang menggengam dada kanannya.

"Iya… aku tahu itu…" Kata Netherlands dengan lemah. Mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap ke Indonesia dengan muka menyesal.

"Maafkan aku ya… Indonesia… Ik hou van je…" dan dengan itu Netherlands jatuh ke tanah .

Indonesia mengekspresikan muka kaget, karena dia hanya ingat beberapa kata belanda, kalimat itulah yang paling dia kenal dari yang lain.

'Aku cinta padamu…'

Indonesia ingin sekali memeluk tubuh Netherlands yang terjatuh didepannya dia itu, tapi menegur dirinya, karena ini adalah perang. Perasaan bersalah mengepungi pikirannya tapi dia segera menghilangkan perasaan itu, dan mulai berjalan pelan-pelan karena kakinya yang luka itu, menuju perang yang telah dia menangkan.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Hmph… jujur aja aku kangen sama Londo..." Kata Jogja dengan jujur.

"Ya udah! Pergi aja ke South Africa sana! Eh tapi nanti Borobudur gimana ya?" lirik Indonesia.

"E-Eh? TA-TAU AH!" Kata Jogja dengan gagap, mukanya mulai memerah.

"Ahahaha~ ya ya dah deh!" tawa Indonesia.

Lalu ada ide yang keluar dipikiran Jogya.

"Eh Indo, berapa lama lu dikasih cuti?" Tanya Jogya.

"Hm… ummm 1 minggu kenapa?"

Jogya menyengir.

"Pak tas lu, kita berangkat!" teriak Jogya.

"HAH? Kok tiba- tiba? Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Indonesia.

"Ke Afrika selatan!" balas Jogya.

"APA? NGAPAIN KITA KESANA?"

"DAH PAK AJA DULU! CEPET SANA! NTAR KITA KE BANDARA!"

"Mangnya lu dah booking tiket apa?"

"Iya, buat dua orang, hari ini, jam berapa? Oh jam 6 ya? Baik, terima kasih. Kenapa?" menutup telponnya Jogya melihat ke Indonesia, yang mulutnya terbuka lebar.

"Ka-kamu ini…"

"DAH AKU PERGI DULU YA!" dengan itu Jogja lari keluar rumah untuk pak tasnya dia sendiri.

…

"DASAR KAMU JOGJA!"

* * *

Done~! Tunggu chapter berikutnya ya?

Review please~ =)


	3. Chapter 3

Mahu tau aku kemana aja sampai-sampai tidak nge-update cerita ini? Aku di rumah, main laptop. Gue udah ada plotnya cuman males aja nulisnya. =) ok ini chapter terakhir!

Genre: Humor/Romance. (karena 2 chapter pertama drama sih~!)

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Yogya! Booosseeenn~!" keluh Indonesia kepada anaknya yang sedang membaca buku.

"Huh? Oh ya…" hanya itulah jawaban yang Indonesia dapatkan. Mata Indonesia twitch.

"Kapan sih kita berangkatnya?" keluh Indonesia lagi.

Yogya hanya diam dan terus membaca bukunya, sampai mereka berdua mendengar panggilan untuk penerbangan mereka.

"AKHIRNYA!" dengan itu Indonesia berdiri dan segera lari ke arah gerbang penerbangannya dia. Yogya menghembuskan nafas lalu mengambil tas selempang hijau tuanya dan tas ransel hitamnya Indonesia yang tertinggal.

"Kira-Kira mama gimana ya, kalau nggak ada saya?" tanya laki-laki berambut hitam abu-abu itu ke dirinya sendiri.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pada waktu Yogya memasuki gerbang penerbangannya, dia melihat Indonesia memandangi pesawatnya dengan muka pucat.

"Napa 'mih?" Tanya yogya dengan tenang.

Indonesia memandang Yogya dengan muka yang benar- benar melambangkan takut dan ketidak- percayaan.

"A-Aku b-baru ingat…" Indonesia bilang dengan suara yang kecil. Yogya mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

"A..Aku... takut… naik pesawat…"

Hening.

….

…

…

"HAH?" teriak Yogya, menghasilkan beberapa orang untuk memandang ke arah mereka lalu kembali kembali kepekerjaan mereka sendiri.

"SSHHHH! Kamu gila ya? Ngapain teriak- teriak?" jari telunjuk Indonesia ada di depan mulutnya, memberi tahukan Yogya untuk tidak teriak- teriak.

"Tunggu! Kamu cuman takutkan? Nggak bakal pingsan atau sakit atau muntahkan di pesawat?" tanya Yogya panik.

Indonesia hanya diam dan matanya tertuju pada kakinya yang berpura-pura untuk menendang sesuatu di depannya.

"Oh jangan dong…" pundak Yogya menurun lemas dan giliran Yogyalah yang mukanya memucat.

"Ta-Tapikan, waktu itu sudah di persiapkan kantong plastik sama pramugarinya!" bantah Indonesia. Tapi tetap saja muka Yogya tak berubah.

"A-Aku mau ganti tempat duduk…" kata yogya dengan lemah.

"JANGAN!" lalu Indonesia menyeret Yogya ke kamar mandi. (A/N: jangan 'mikir yang nggak- nggak ya!)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Gini aja deh! Aku gak usah ke Afrika selatan sama sekali ya?" Tanya Indonesia dengan sedikit harapan di matanya.

"Sama sekali tidak" jawab Yogya dengan senyuman yang hampir sama dengan punyanya Rusia.

Lalu batu besar bertulisan 'DITOLAK MENTAH- MENTAH' menimpa kepala Indonesia.

"Kenapa?" tangis Indonesia.

"Karena Netherlands akan senang sekali untuk bertemu mama lagi, dan lagian," mulai berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi Yogya melanjutkan, "Aku bakal di bayar Nona Hungary kalau mendapatkan fotonya mama dengan Netherlands, Ahahahahahaha~" dan dengan itu rahang Indonesia jatuh ke lantai.

…

"PENGHIANAT!" teriak Indonesia.

'Aku tidak akan pernah tahu apa saja yang ada di pikiran anak itu! Dan yang paling memusingkan adalah, dari mana dia bisa mendapatkan tiket ke Afrika selatan? Kan mahal dan perasaan dah booked out semua dah!' pikir Indonesia memandang ke arah pintu keluar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ayolah Indo… lepasin gue dong…" pada waktu Indonesia dan Yogya sampai di pintu belakang pesawat Garuda, Indonesia memeluk Yogya seperti dia bisa mati kapan saja, terpaksa Yogya harus menyeret Indonesia ke tempat duduk mereka. Sampainya mereka di tempat dudukunya mereka, Indonesia segera duduk dan memasang sabuk pengamannya dan menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Jadi kita kemana aja?" Tanya Indonesia, masih sedikit takut.

"Oke, dari sini kita ke Singapore, dari situ kita naik SQ double decker(A/N: Cia elah! Yogya kaya banget!), lalu dari situ kita ke Afrika Selatan deh…" Kata Yogya memengang subuah kertas.

"O-Oh…"

'Mungkin pada waktu di Singapore gue bisa lari ke rumah Singapore….' Pikir Indonesia.

"Dan pada waktu kita sampai di Singapore, kita hanya di beri waktu sejam untuk siap- siap , hanya cukup waktu untuk kru pesawat untuk memeindahkan koper-koper kita dan Cuma itu saja" lanjut Yogya.

"Dasar anak ini…!" tangis Indonesia mengarahkan mukanya ke arah berlawanan.

"Heh! Kamu kira saya akan membiarkanmu kabur ya? Saya sudah telpon Aunty Sing 'tuk menangkapmu kalau kamu kabur ke tanahnya dia." Lirik Yogya dengan jahat.

"Kamu penghianat!" walaupun Indonesia teriak, tetap saja tidak banyak orang mendengarnya.

Tanpa sadar pesawat sudah mulai berjalan dan tubuh Indonesia kembali tenggang.

"Tenang sedikit 'napa?" Tanya Yogya, memasangkan sabuk pengamannya.

Dan pesawat mulai terbang.

"Astagahfirullah! Ampun!" Indonesia teriak.

Dan Yogya hanya dapat menghembuskan nafas.

-Sesampainya di Singapore—

Indonesia keluar dari pesawat seperti dia baru keluar dari bermain Halilintar.

"Yogya?"

"Iya?"

"Dimana kamar mandi?"

"Di sana." menunjuk ke arah kamar mandi.

Seperti kilat Indonesia pergi ke kamar mandi yang bersih itu, dan rapi karena semua orang mengantri tertata. Tapi mengenal Indonesia dia segera nyerobot pada salah satu orang yang sepertinya sudah benar- benar mau pergi.

"NNNNNOOOOOO!" (Tidak) teriak orang itu.

Keluar dari toilet, Indonesia di plototi banyak orang, tapi Indonesia terlalu cuekan untuk peduli dan berjalan keluar seperti dia tidak bersalah sama sekali.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Karena waktu yang diberi hanya sekitar satu jam, Yogya hanya punya sedikit waktu untuk membaca bukunya. Sampai pada akhirnya, penerbangan pukul 11 malam itu telah di umumkan.

"Yosh… oke Hey Indo-" Indonesia tertidur pulas di kursi tunggu sebelahnya, Yogya sweat drop dan menendang kaki pemuda lebih tua itu.

"HAH? A-Apa? JANGAN SENTUH AKU HOLLA-?" Indonesia sadar bahwa ada yogya di depannya bukan Netherlands.

"Ah… taunya cuman kamu toh…"

Klik!

"Hey! Ngapain lu foto gue?" bentak Indonesia.

"Karena ini akan jadi barang langka yang saya bisa jual ke Netherlands untuk menjadi barang black mail. Nah ayo! Penerbangan dah mahu berangkat tuh!" jawab yogya dengan tenang, meninggalkan Indonesia di belakang.

"PENGHIANAT!" teriak Indonesia lagi.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Oi! Lepasin tangan gue dong…" kata yogya dengan lemas.

"Ng-Nggak! Da-dah bi-biarin gue- HUP!" lalu Indonesia lari ke kamar mandi pesawat.

Yogya mempunyai ekspressi seperti ini: =_='

"Eh… oke… barusan itu… sangat menjijikan!" lalu yogya membaca majalah yang ada di depannya itu, dan tanpa sengaja dia membaca kata 'Borobudur'.

'_Mau makan malam denganku?'_

"TTTIIIIDDDAAAKKK!" sekarang gilirang yogya yang teriak dengan muka yang merah.

Dan perjalannan mereka ke Afrika selatan bukanlah jalan yang menenangkan.

-Afrika selatan, Cape town, 13.00 (waktu Afrika), keesokan harinya—

Pesawat SQ mendarat, dan membangunkan beberapa penumpang yang masih tidur. Untung, karena perjalanan yang panjang Yogya dapat membaca bukunya lagi, dia bangun lebih dulu dari Indonesia(yang terus mendapatkan mimpi buruk tentang Netherlands memperkosa dia).

Yogya menghembuskan nafas dan membangunkan ayahnya, "Oi Indo! Bangun! Kita udah nyampe!" menggoyangkan ayahnya dari tidur.

Indonesia membuka matanya perlahan- lahan dan melihat ke arah jendela, "Aku di Surga ya?" lalu matanya bertemu dengan mukanya yogya.

"Yogya di sini…ini pasti gerbang Neraka…" lalu mata Indonesia kembali tutup.

"DASAR! BANGUN!" dengan itu Yogya menendang Indonesia sekuat tenaga.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" teriak pemuda berambut acak- acakan itu.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yogya sedang menunggu kopernya dia dan punya Indonesia, sementara itu Indonesia sedang ngopi. Dia baru saja kesulitan bahasa Afrika karena itu, setiap kali Indonesia mahu melakukan sesuatu, di akan memanggil Yogya.

"Yogya! Bahasa afrikanya aku mahu yang itu dan harganya berapa, itu apa sih?" teriak Indonesia seperti orang tidak tahu aturan.

Yogya yang menundukan kepalanya dengan rasa malu, menulis jawabannya di kertas dan kembali menunggu untuk kopernya.

"Gee my daai een!" (beri aku yang itu) kata Indonesia dengan tata bicara yang medok, tapi untungnnya pegawai itu mengerti.

Sambil menunggu pesanannya mata Indonesia melihat ke arah TV, di situ ditayangkan grupnya Netherlands sedang berpelukan sambil lari- lari sekeliling lapangan seperti anak kecil yang baru di belikan permen terenak di dunia. Melihat itu Indonesia terseyum.

'Neth… kamu menang lagi ya…?' pikir Indonesia. Tanpa di sadarinya, pesanan dia telah diantar.

Mengetahui pesanannya telah datang, Indonesia mengambil makanan yang ada di dalam kertas coklat itu dan memasukinya ke mulutnya, dan berjalan untuk bertemu Yogya.

Mencari tahu Yogya yang mana, tidak terlalu sulit. (Cari saja anak remaja yang mempunyai kulit matang dan yang paling pendek dibandingkan dari yang lain)

Setelah menemukan Yogya Indonesia segera mengeluarkan satu roti lagi dari katong kertas itu dan memasukinya ke mulut Yogya.

"Oi! Itu buat apa?" Yogya teriak, memegang roti di tangan nya.

"Eh! Walaupun gue orangnya pelit, lu tetap saja anak gue, jadi…" tersenyum lebar Indonesia melanjutkan, "makan aja!"

Yogya hanya berbalik badan dan memakan rotinya.

"Mmaakashi" kata Yogya sambil mengunyah.

"KAMU NGGAK SOPAN BANGET DEH!" Kata Indonesia dengan volume yang tinggi.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Goed werk jongens daar!" (kerja bagus di luar sana sobat!) teriak Netherlands kepada pemain- pemainnya.

"We zullen winnen dit kampioenschap." (kita akan memenangkan kejuaraan ini.) kata pelatihnya Netherlands menaruh tangannya di pundak laki-laki berambut jabrik itu.

Netherlands tertawa dan menjawab, "Heh, we zullen zien."(heh, kita lihat saja nanti.) Senyum Netherlands dengan sombongnya. Lalu pemuda itu berjalan menuju loker ganti baju. (Untuk ganti bajulah!)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pada waktu Netherlands sedang jalan keluar menuju pintu gerbang, dia mendengar kerusuhan di pintu Backstage dan memutuskan untuk melihat apa masalahnya.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ehh? Kenapa nggak boleh masuk?" ringis Indonesia kepada kedua penjaga(besar dan menyeramkan) yang menjaga pintu belakang.

"Wat het hy gese?" (apa yang dia bilang?)Tanya salah satu penjaganya.

"Ek weet nie, Ek dinkhy is honger…" (Aku tidak tahu, mungkin dia lapar…) jawab penjaga yang satu lagi.

Indonesia memasang muka bodoh, "HAH? Oi Yogya mereka ngomongin apa sih?" Tanya Indonesia kepada Yogya.

"Mereka mengira kamu lapar" Jawab Yogya.

"AAAPPPAAA?" mengalihkan perhatiaanya ke dua penjaga itu Indonesia teriak, "Aku." Menunjukan ke dirinya sendiri, "Tidak!" menggelengkan kepalanya, "Lapar!" menunjuk ke perutnya.

"Hmm… Ek dink hy is REGTIG honger." (Hmm… kelihatannya dia benar- benar lapar.) Kata penjaganya.

Yogya Facepalm, dan menyingkirkan Indonesia dari tatapan penjaga itu, dan membersikan tenggorokannya.

"Here-here, Ek en my vriend was datan te ontmoet met die Nederlande." (Tuan- tuan, saya dan teman saya ini datang untuk bertemu dengan Netherlands) Kata yogya dengan lancarnya. Indonesia hanya bisa memplototi Yogya.

'Kok dia bisa lancar sekali dengan bahasa Afrika!' pikiran Indonesia teriak.

"Oh! Ahahahahahahaha! MOET NIE!" teriak kedua penjaga itu ke Yogya, yang mendapatkan reaksi takut.

"A-A-AHHHHHH!"

"Kamu bilang apa? Kok bisa di teriakin gitu sih? Dasar tuh buku yang kamu baca salah translasi kali! –bla bla bla bla-" marahan Indonesia terus saja keluar.

Pada saat itulah Netherlands datang ke kerusuhan itu.

"Oi! Wat is fout hier?" Tanya Netherlands galak kepada dua penjaga itu, yang segera menunduk dan menunjuk kepada Indonesia sedang memarahi (maki- maki) Yogya.

Mata Netherlands melebar.

"I-Indonesia…?"

Sepertinya Indonesia tidak mendengarnya dan terus memarahi Yogya.

Netherlands tersenyum dan lari untuk memeluk Indonesia.

"NESIA~~~~!" teriaknya sambil memeluk Indonesia yang sekarang terkejut karena ada orang yang memeluknya.

Terkejut dan bingung Indonesia melakukan 'jurus' yang pernah diajari Jepang dulu kala. Dia melempar tubuh Netherlands yang besar itu ke tanah.

Setelah sadar bahwa itu Netherlands Indonesia segera menunduk untuk membantunya berdiri tapi dia di hentikan oleh penjaga itu yang sekarang mempunyai aura membunuh.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! A-Ampun… Ma-ma..maafkan aku…!" teriak Indonesia kepada ke dua penjaga itu yang mengangkatnya dari tanah.

Setelah sadar dari jatuhnya Netherlands segera memeluk Indonesia kembali di tangannya, dan melirik jahat kepada penjaga itu seperti mengatakan, 'Dia milikku, sakiti dia dan kamu akan mati'

"Ne-Nether…lands…" Indonesia hampir nangis karena ketakutan.

"Oi you two! I swear if you hurt him again, I'll make sure that you will lose your job, get kicked out of this country and I'll make sure that no other country will want to accept you, so the next time you try to yanked him off of me think twice assholes!" (A/N: uh… karena ini dalam bahasa Inggris, aku jadi males nge-translate, tapi kalian ngertikan? Klo gak, yah pake Google translator sana! =3=) kata Netherlands dengan galaknya, dan aura pembunuhnya dia keluar lebih menyeramkan dari punyanya Russia.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Haachhooo!" bangkis Russia.

"Aiya! Kamu pilek ya aru~?" tanya China kepada Russia, yang sedang berada di Siberia.

"Ah tidak kok da~ cuman rasanya ada yang author gila yang sudah memakai namaku dua kali deh da~" senyuman jahatnya keluar.

"AIYA! JANGAN SENYUM KE AKU KAYAK GITU DONG ARU!" teriak china ketakutan.

(Kuroi: *ngumpet* ja-jangan sakiti aku Russia…)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"AH! FO-FORGIVE US !"(maafkan kami Tuan Netherlands) teriak kedua penjaga itu dan berjalan mundur, menjauh dari Netherlands yang masih memeluk Indonesia.

"Uh… Holly? Kamu bisa lepaskan aku sekarang?" Tanya Indonesia dengan ragu. Yang dia dapatkan malah pelukan Netherlands lebih ketat di tubuh dia (dinbandingin Netherlands) yang kecil itu.

"Indo… kamu ngapain kesini? Mau nonton aku bertanding ya?" senyum Netherlands mendekatkan mukanya ke Indonesia.

Mukanya Indonesia bisa di samakan seperti tomat.

"Eh-eh… be-begini lhoh… ak-aku um… dateng… u-untuk… uh…" Indonesia sangat gagap, detak jantungnya sangat cepat dan dia berusah untuk tidak memandang Netherlands di mata karena sudah cukup merah mukanya.

Netherlands hanya tersenyum nakal menyadari ke tidak nyamanan Indonesia, lalu dia memegang dagu Indonesia, mengangkat mukanya untuk melihat dia, tindakan itu segera membuat Indonesia terdiam.

Muka Netherlands menyantai, dan mendekati wajahnya ke mukanya Indonesia.

"Kamu memang masih imut ya?"

Dengan itu Netherlands mencium bibir Indonesia yang lembut itu.

Indonesia butuh waktu untuk menyusun apa yang terjadi padanya.

'Netherlands…? Menciumku?' pikir Indonesia, 'hmph… dasar orang sesat…'

Netherlands sadar, bahwa selama ini, Indonesia tidak membalas, dan karena itu dia memundurkan diri.

"Indo kamu kenapa? Nggak suka ya?" tanyanya Netherlands dengan polos.

Indonesia hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya dan memegang bibirnya.

"Uh… k-kamu…" mulai Indonesia.

"_DASAR KAMU BRENGSEK! MATI SAJA KAU KE NERAKA!" _

Itulah yang ada di pikiran Netherlands tapi, Indonesia tidak memberi tanda untuk melarikan diri atau mau membunuhnya dengan bambun runcingnya lagi.

"Indon-?"

Klik.

Klik.

Klik.

Indonesia dan Netherlands melihat ke arah Yogya yang sedang menyengir lebar dan sedang mememotret mereka dari tadi tanpa pengetahuan meraka.

"Eh? Sudahlah jangan melihat ke aku! Sudah~ lanjutkan saja aktifitas kalian." Kata Yogya sambil tersenyum.

"YOGYA!" teriak Indonesia marah.

Sebelum Indonesia bisa berdiri dan mengejar Yogya (yang sekarang sudah lari menuju airport untuk pergi ke Hungary) Netherlands menggendongnya bridal style dan senyuman nakal itu kembali ke mukanya yang tampan itu.

"Indo... kita ke kamar hotelku yuk! Tenang saja," mendekatkan wajahnya ke Indonesia lagi, Netherlands melanjutkan bicaranya, "Temboknya tebal kok, dan ranjangnya empuk sekali!" mencium kuping kirinya Indonesia, yang menghasilkan Indonesia untuk menutup kedua matanya dan memerah lagi, Netherlands berjalan terus menuju ke hotelnya dia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kuroi: kalau kalian berpikir aku akan menulis mereka berdua-

"Ahh Holland!"

Kuroi: *twitch* melakukan-

"Jangan terlalu banyak gerak Indo! Nanti malahan jadi sakit."

Kuroi: OK SUDAH CUKUP! KALIAN BERDUA! DIAM! (- marah)

Neth & Indo: Maaf…

Kuroi: ok… nah dimana tadi aku? Oh ya! Kalau kalian berpikir kalau aku akan menulis adengan seks, dan kalian boleh mengahapus itu dari pikiran kalian…bukannya jahat ya… tapi klo aku masukan adengan itu, itu bisa- bisa aja aku di bunuh sama pemiliknya Indonesia, dan ratingnya harus jdi Mpreg dong… tpi klo mau aku bisa buat sequelnya kok! Hm… buat nggak ya? Ok deh! Aku Tanya ke pemiliknya Indonesia dulu! Kalian yang punya DA acc bantu aku y! Tanya ke dia .com nah dia pemilik Indonesia! Bukan aku, aku pemiliknya Yogya .com hm… kayak promosi deh… ah tau deh! Ok cuman itu aja!

Thank you for reading! Review please! ^^ dan kalau ada yang nggak mengerti tentang cerita ini, silakan Tanya ke aku~


End file.
